Arsenal (Gokaiger)
The following is a list of all the weapons, vehicles, and mecha in the Gokaiger arsenal. Mobirates Transformation Cellphone Mobirates (変身携帯モバイレーツ, Henshin Keitai Mobairētsu): The Mobirates are the Gokaigers' transformation device. The Gokaigers can transform by inserting a Ranger Key with the activation call of "Gokai Change" (豪快チェンジ, Gōkai Chenji). It also works as a normal cellphone between the Gokaigers and is used to call upon the Gokai Galleon. Basco has also been shown to possess a gold Mobirate to contact the Gokaigers, but it has yet to be stated if this is just a reused prop or if is an actual Mobirate with transformation capabilities. GokaiCellular Transformation Cellphone Gokai Cellular (変身携帯ゴーカイセルラー, Henshin Keitai Gōkai Serurā): The Gokai Cellular is Gokai Silver's transformation device. It works by opening the front screen, placing in a Ranger Key into the empty compartment to scan it by pressing on the button on the top and assume Ranger form. During the regular transformation sequence, the letters X '''and '''V (the Roman numerals for 15) and the Gokai Silver anchor icon form Gokai Silver's suit - the GokaiSilver icon forms the chest logo, the X forms the colored coat, the V forms the helmet and its logo. It also works as a normal cellphone for Gokai Silver and is used to call upon the GoJyuDrill from the year 3000 A.D. with the TimeFire Key placed inside. Weapons GokaiSabre Gokai Sabre (ゴーカイサーベル, Gōkai Sāberu): The Gokai Sabre is the Gokaigers' primary sword sidearm, resembling a cutlass with a built-in grappling hook. It is able to utilize the Ranger Keys to activate the Final Wave attack Gokai Slash '(ゴーカイスラッシュ, ''Gōkai Surasshu) after a Ranger Key is set into the '''Gokai Cylinder (ゴーカイシリンダー, Gōkai Shirindā) in the back of the blade after hitting the button on the handguard bearing the Gokaiger logo. The Sabres Final Wave attack can be used to enchance the Gokai Blast of the GokaiGuns by using the energy wave to push the energy bullets fired from the Guns, in the attack called Gokai Blast and Slash (ゴーカイブラストアンドスラッシュ, Gōkai Burasuto ando Surasshu). Gokai Blue and Gokai Yellow will typically trade their Gokai Guns with the other Gokaigers for dual Gokai Sabres. In the Gokai Scramble '(ゴーカイスクランブル, ''Gōkai Sukuranburu) maneuver, Joe and Luka duel-wield GokaiSabres for twin Gokai Slashes, while Marvelous does the Gokai Blast and Slash. When used alongside GokaiSilver in Gold Mode and the Hurricanegers, they pulled off the group attack '''Gokai Super Ninpou: Hurricane Scramble (ゴーカイ超忍法・ハリケンスクランブル,, Gōkai Chō Ninpō: Hariken Sukuranburu). GokaiGun Gokai Gun (ゴーカイガン, Gōkai Gan): The Gokai Gun is the Gokaigers' primary firearm sidearm, resembling a flintlock pistol. It is able to utilize the Ranger Keys to activate the Gokai Blast '(ゴーカイブラスト, ''Gōkai Burasuto) Final Wave attack after a Ranger Key is inserted into the Gokai Cylinder that makes up much of the back of the barrel after hitting the button in front of the trigger guard. Gokai Green and Gokai Pink will typically trade their Gokai Sabres with the other Gokaigers for dual Gokai Guns. Don once tried to add a second Gokai Cylinder to the gun in order to use more than one Ranger Key and increase it's power. But after two shots, it overloaded and fried the Gokai Cylinders. Don left the idea in favor of creating the GokaiGalleon Buster. In the '''Gokai Scramble (ゴーカイスクランブル, Gōkai Sukuranburu) maneuver, Don and Ahim duel-wield GokaiGuns for twin Gokai Blasts. GokaiSpear Gokai Spear (ゴーカイスピア, Gōkai Supia): The Gokai Spear is Gokai Silver's primary weapon, able to change from its trident-like Spear Mode (スピアモード, Supia Mōdo) to either the rifle-like Gun Mode (ガンモード, Gan Mōdo) or the Gold Mode-exclusive, spear-like Anchor Mode (アンカーモード, Ankā Mōdo). It is able to utilize the Ranger Keys to activate the Gokai Shooting Star (ゴーカイシューティングスター, Gōkai Shūtingu Sutā) attack when in Spear Mode, where Gokai Silver throws the Gokai Spear like a javalin through the opponent. When in Gun Mode, it uses the the Ranger Keys to perform the Gokai Supernova (ゴーカイスーパーノヴァ, Gōkai Sūpānova) attack, firing a super-charged bullet. When Gai is in Gold Mode, the Spear transforms into its Anchor Mode, where he attacks with the power of every single Sixth Ranger before him in the Gokai Legendream (ゴーカイレジェンドリーム, Gōkai Rejendorīmu) attack or with all of the previous silver Sixth Rangers and a gold Sixth Ranger (Go-On Gold) called the Gokai Legend Crash (ゴーカイレジェンドクラッシュ''Gōkai Rejendo Kurasshu''). Super Sentai Bazooka Super Sentai Bazooka (スーパー戦隊バズーカ, Sūpā Sentai Bazūka): The Super Sentai Bazooka is a cannon used by the Gokaigers and Goseigers that was created by the first 33 Super Sentai teams' power and spirit. It appears in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle. GokaiGalleon Buster The GokaiGalleon Buster '(ゴーカイガレオンバスター, ''Gōkai Gareon Basutā) is a double-barreled bazooka-styled cannon in the shape of the GokaiGalleon. It is created by Don after tinkering with the GokaiGuns to use more than one Ranger Key per weapon. At first, he was only able to create the handle with two barrels and five Gokai Cylinders, but per Gai's suggestion and comparison with the Ohranger's Olé Bazooka, he uses the Greater Power of the Ohrangers and after turning all five keys, they transform it into the GokaiGalleon Buster. In it's default state, the "sail" is down and the Gokai Cylinders on the "deck" is onto the side to resemble cannon ports. To access the finisher state, the black lever is pulled akin to a pump-action shotgun, deploying the sail and Cylinders upward to allow the Keys be inserted. It can be used without the Keys, and as such, it has more power to it than all five GokaiGuns. After inserting five Ranger Keys into it, it is able to a fire an energy blast in the shape of the GokaiGalleon's prow, called 'Rising Strike '(ライジングストライク, Raijingu Sutoraiku) that pierces the opponent. When first used, it is powered by the Gokaiger Ranger Keys. It seems to recognize what kind of Key that is inserted into the back Cylinder, as when the GokaiRed Ranger Key was inserted, it announces '''Red Charge (レッドチャージ, Reddo Chāji). Galeon Buster 1.jpg|GokaiGalleon Buster (Normal) Galeon Buster Keys.jpg|GokaiGalleon Buster (Finisher) Galeon Buster Fire.jpg|Rising Strike Legend Sentai Weapons and Attacks :When changing into past Sentai teams, the Gokaigers also gain access to their weapons and can use any team attacks they may have. *Himitsu Sentai Goranger **Earring Bombs (MomoRanger) **Midomerang (MidoRanger) **Goranger Hurricane *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai **Weapons ***Big Baton (Big One) ***Big Bomber **Team attacks ***J.A.K.Q. Hurricane ***Dengeki Kick *Battle Fever J **Command Bat **Penta Force *Denshi Sentai Denziman **Denzi Punch *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan *Dai Sentai Goggle V **Ribbon Sparks *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman **Super Dynamite **New Super Dynamite *Choudenshi Bioman **Bio Team Kick **Bio Electron Charge *Dengeki Sentai Changeman *Choushinsei Flashman **Prism Shooter **Prism Holy Sword (Red Flash) **Prism Kaiser (Green Flash) **Prism Ball (Blue Flash) **Prism Batons (Yellow Flash) **Prism Boots (Pink Flash) *Hikari Sentai Maskman **Life Aura *Choujuu Sentai Liveman **Falcon Saber (Red Falcon) **Lion Bazooka (Yellow Lion) **Dolphin Arrow (Blue Dolphin) **Bison Rod (Black Bison) **Sai Cutters (Green Sai) *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger **Combination Attack *Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman **V Sword (FiveRed) **Cutie Circle (FivePink) **Melody Tact (FiveYellow) *Choujin Sentai Jetman **Bird Blaster **Bringer Sword **Wing Gauntlet *Kyoryu Sentai Zyuranger **Ryugekiken (TyrannoRanger) **Mothbreaker (MammothRanger) **Triceralance (TriceraRanger) **Saber Daggers (TigerRanger) **Ptera Arrow (PteraRanger) **Zyusouken (DragonRanger) *Gosei Sentai Dairanger **Weapons ***Star Sword ***Dairen Rod ***Dairinkens ***Double Dragon Swords (RyuuRanger) ***Qilin 9-Part Whip (QilinRanger) ***Phoenix Spear (HououRanger) ***Byakkoshinken (KibaRanger) **Team attacks ***Qi-Power Bomber *Ninja Sentai Kakuranger ** Secret Sword Kakuremaru *Chōriki Sentai OhrangerChōriki Sentai Ohranger **Weapons ***King Blaster ***Star Riser (OhRed) ***Square Crushers (OhGreen) ***Delta Tonfas (OhBlue) ***Twin Baton (OhYellow) ***Circle Defenser (OhPink) ***King Stick (KingRanger) ***Olé Bazooka **Team attacks ***Chōriki Dynamite Attack *Gekisou Sentai Carranger **Weapons ***Fender Sword (Red Racer) **Team attacks ***Gokai Kurumagic Attack *Denji Sentai Megaranger **Mega Sniper **Drill Saber (MegaRed) **Mega Tomahawk (MegaBlue) **Mega Sling (MegaYellow) **Mega Capture (MegaPink) **Silver Blazer (MegaSilver) *Seijuu Sentai Gingaman **Starbeast Sword **Mechanical Blade Kiba *Kyukyu Sentai GoGo-V **Weapons ***V-Lancer ***Go Blaster **Team attacks ***Brothership Smash *Mirai Sentai Timeranger **Weapons ***Double Vectors ***DV Defender (TimeFire) **Team attacks ***Vector End: Beat Defender *Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger **Shark Cutters (GaoBlue) **Evil-Crushing Hundred-Beast Sword **Gao Hustler Rod (GaoSilver) *Ninpuu Sentai Hurricaneger **Weapons ***Portable Ninja Sword Hayatemaru (Hurricanegers) ***Dry Gun (HurricaneRed) ***Assumable Staff Ikazuchimaru (Gouraigers) ***Shuriken's Bat (Shurikenger) **Team attacks ***Super Ninpou: Shadow Dance *Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger **Aba Laser **Tyranno Rod (AbareRed) **Tricera Bunker (AbareBlue) **Ptera Daggers (AbareYellow) **Dino Bomber **Dino Thruster (AbareBlack) **Wing Pentact (AbareKiller) *Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger **D-Magnum 01 & 02/Hybrid Magnum (DekaRed) **D-Sniper (DekaBlue) **D-Blaster (DekaGreen) **D-Rod (DekaBlue & DekaGreen) **D-Shot (DekaYellow & DekaPink) **D-Stick (DekaYellow & DekaPink) *Mahou Sentai Magiranger **Weapons ***MagiPhone ***MagiStick - Sword, Axe, Bowgun ***MagiLamp Buster (MagiShine) **Team attacks ***Maagi Magi Go Gokai *GoGo Sentai Boukenger **Bouken Javelin (BoukenRed) **Radial Hammer (BoukenBlack) **Blow Knuckle (BoukenBlue) **Bucket Scoopers (BoukenYellow) **Hydro Shooter (BoukenPink) **Scope Shot **Dual Crusher **Sagasniper (BoukenSilver) *Juken Sentai GekirangerJuken Sentai Gekiranger ** Weapons *** GekiTonfa Long Baton (GekiYellow) ***Strongest Henshin Hand-Blade SaiBlade (GekiChopper) **Team attacks ***Geki Infusion *Engine Sentai Go-Onger **Road Saber (Go-On Red) **Garage Launcher (Go-On Blue) **Racing Bullet (Go-On Yellow) **Bridge Axe (Go-On Green) **Cowl Laser (Go-On Black) **Rocket Dagger (Go-On Wings) **Wing Booster (Go-On Wings) **Self-Changing Mantan Gun **Double Engine Soul Kankanbar ***Kankan Mantan Gun *Samurai Sentai Shinkenger **Weapons ***Hiden Disks ***Secret Playback Katana Shinkenmaru ***Two-Mode Transforming Rekka Daizanto (ShinkenRed) ***Laceration Calculating Sword Sakanamaru (ShinkenGold) **Team attacks ***Shinken Six Member Slash *Tensou Sentai Goseiger **Gosei Cards **Tensouder **Skick Sword (GoseiRed) **Skick Shot (GoseiPink) **Seaick Bowgun (GoseiBlue) **Leon Cellular **Leon Laser (GoseiKnight) Mecha GokaiOh Pirate Gattai GokaiOh (海賊合体ゴーカイオー, Kaizoku Gattai Gōkaiō) is a giant robot formed from the Gokai Galleon and the Gokai Machines. An agile machine, it is armed with the twin Gokai Ken (ゴーカイケン, Gōkai Ken) swords and the built-in Gokai Hō (ゴーカイホー, Gōkai Hō) chest cannon. It also has the one-off Gokai Bat weapon, a gigantic baseball bat used against the Sneak Brothers; more specifically, the Elder Brother. Its finishing attack is the Gokai Star Burst '(ゴーカイスターバースト, ''Gōkai Sutā Bāsuto), where the wheel on GokaiOh's back spins and the hatches on each limb opens up, revealing a unlimited line of cannon balls in each limb which are then fired out of the Gokai Hō in rapid succession. '''Greater Power Combinations: *When the Gokaigers use the Magiranger Keys, GokaiOh becomes Magi GokaiOh (マジゴーカイオー, Magi Gōkaiō) with parts of the Magi Dragon emerging from the limb hatches and Gokai Hō. In this state, MagiGokaiOh can fly and even have Magi Dragon separate from it to attack independently. Its finishing attack is the Gokai Magi Bind '(ゴーカイマジバインド, ''Gōkai Maji Baindo) during which MagiDragon is launched from GokaiOh, then circles the target three times, each pass making a Magiranger seal that then constricts the target. Once done three times, a beam of multi-colored magic rains down on the target. *When the Gokaigers use the '''Dekaranger Keys, GokaiOh becomes Deka GokaiOh (デカゴーカイオー, Deka Gōkaiō) with parts of the Patrol Striker emerging from its limb hatches and Gokai Hō. In this state, DekaGokaiOh can use the parts of the Patrol Striker in its arms as firearms in its attacks and even have the Patrol Striker separate from it to attack independently. It's finishing attack is the Gokai Full Burst '(ゴーカイフルブラスト, ''Gōkai Furu Burasuto) during which DekaGokaiOh fires all of Pat Striker's guns in rapid succession to mow down the target in a hail of bullets. *When the Gokaigers use the '''Gaoranger Keys, they summon GaoLion which combines with GokaiOh to become Gao GokaiOh (ガオゴーカイオー, Gao Gōkaiō), a formation similar to GaoKentaurus. Gao GokaiOh's finishing attack is the Gokai Animal Heart '(ゴーカイアニマルハート, ''Gōkai Animaru Hāto), releasing a powerful energy beam from GaoLion and two powerful slashes from the Gokai Ken. *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the '''Shinkenger Keys, they summon GaoLion who undergoes the Gao GokaiOh transformation before combining with GokaiOh to become Shinken GokaiOh (シンケンゴーカイオー, Shinken Gōkaiō), a formation similar to Samurai Gattai ShinkenOh, as well as Hyakujuu Gattai GaoKing. Shinken GokaiOh has access to the Fire, Water, Earth, Wood, and Heaven Modikara, enabling it to control the elements. Shinken GokaiOh's finishing attack is the Gokai Samurai Slash '(ゴーカイ侍斬り, ''Gōkai Samurai Giri), summoning a mecha-scale Rekka Daizantou engulfed in flames as hot as 1,000 °C (1,830 °F) which then cleaves through the target. *When the Gokaigers use the '''Goranger Keys, they summon Variblune which combines with GokaiOh to become Goren GokaiOh (ゴレンゴーカイオー, GorenGōkaiō). In this state, GorenGokaiOh can fly/hover by using the propellers on the Variblune as a helicopter pack. GorenGokaiOh's finishing attack is the Gokai Hurricane Cassiopeia '(ゴーカイハリケーン・カシオペア, ''Gōkai Harikēn Kashiopea), enlarging the Gokai Ken to execute a slash. Goren GokaiOh first appears in ''Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle''. *When the Gokaigers use the '''Hurricanger Keys, they summon Fuuraimaru, which Gokaioh combines with in order to become'' Hurricane'' GokaiOh' (ハリケンカイオー, Hariken Gōkaiō). In this state, Hurricane GokaiOh resembles Tenrai Senpuujin. It is covered with shuriken and is armed with a flail-like weapon called the Shushutto Shuriken Chain (シュシュッと手裏剣チェーン, Shushutto Shuriken Chēn). One of this form's two finishing attacks is called the Gokai Infinite Shuriken (ゴーカイ無限手裏剣, Gōkai Mugen Shuriken) during which Hurricane Gokaioh sends off a flurry of shuriken from the arms and legs, similar to Deka GokaiOh's Gokai Full Burst finisher, that strikes the target. The other finishing attack is called the Gokai Wind-Thunder Attack '(ゴーカイ風雷アタック, ''Gōkai Fūrai Atakku), which has Fuuraimaru separate from Hurricane Gokaioh before he uses the 'Secret Finisher: Turbulence Cherry Blossoms '(必殺奥義・乱れ桜, Hissatsu Ōgi: Midare Zakura) to clone himself, then the clones and the original attack the target with their shurikens. *When all six Gokaigers use the '''Abaranger Keys, GokaiOh exchanges arms with GouJyuJin to become GouJyu GokaiOh (豪獣ゴーカイオー, Gōjū Gōkaiō, Brave Beast GokaiOh), the formation similar to the "Blastasaur Armament" formations used by Abarenoh. GouJyu Gokaioh's finishing attacks are the Gokai Dengeki Drill Spin (ゴーカイ電撃ドリルスピン, Gōkai Dengeki Doriru Supin) in the way AbarenOh used to unleash his finisher, and the Gokai Rex Drill '(ゴーカイレックスドリル, ''Gōkai Rekkusu Doriru), which has the drill arm slash the target, then the Rex head arm bites the target. *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the '''Go-onger Keys, they summon Machine Machalon which combines with GokaiOh to become Go-on GokaiOh. *When the Gokaigers combine GokaiOh, GouJyuJin and Machine Machalon together, they form Kanzen GokaiOh, but it is unknown which Greater Power of what Super Sentai team combines all three. Greater Power-caused Finishers *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Gekiranger Keys, GokaiOh unleashes Geki-based manifestations of the core three GekiBeasts, GekiWolf, and SaiDain for the Gokai Great Geki-Geki Beasts (ゴーカイ大激激獣, Gōkai Dai Geki Geki Jū) stampede-like attack. *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Carranger Keys, GokaiOh can preform the Gokai Radical Racing Slash (ゴーカイ激走斬り, Gokai Gekisou Giri) spin slash attack, a finisher that RV Robo used to use. *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Goseiger Keys, they summon the Goseigers' totem Gosei Headders, as well as the Seaick, Landick, and Skick Brother Headders for the Gokai All Headder Great Charge '(ゴーカイオールヘッダー大進撃''Gōkai Ōru Heddā Daishingeki) attack, the Headders ramming into their target, similar to Hyper Gosei Great's Hyper Strike finisher. *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the '''Boukenger Keys, they summon DaiBouken to attack the opponent with several slashes with the GoGo Ken, then tosses the GoGo Ken to GokaiOh to execute the Gokai Adventure Drive '(ゴーカイアドベンチャードライブ, ''Gōkai Adobenchā Doraibu). *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the '''GoGo-V Keys, they summon the Impact Guns from withing GokaiOh's hatches, which can be used to perform the Victory Splash '(ビクトリースプラッシュ, ''Bikutorī Supurasshu) attack. GokaiOh can then perform a finishing attack called the 'Gokai Prominence '(ゴーカイプロミネンス, Gōkai Purominensu) using a charged cross slash with the Gokai Ken. *When the Gokaigers summon the Greater Power of the '''Liveman Keys, the personal icons of the Livemen come out of the hatches and transform GokaiOh into Super Live Robo, the first Sentai mech that was formed out of two other mechs, to execute its signature finisher attack, the Super Big Burst (スーパービッグバースト, Sūpā Biggu Bāsuto). *When the Gokaigers use the Greater Power of the Dairanger Keys, GokaiOh charges immense levels of Qi within it, then infuses the energy into GouJyuJin for the Gokai GouJyu Qi-Power Bomber (ゴーカイ豪獣気力ボンバー, Gōkai Gōjū Kiryoku Bonbā) charge attack, where GouJyuJin (backed by GokaiOh) attacks drill arm-first through the target. Image:KSG-Gokai Ho.jpg|Gokai Hō Image:KSG-MagiGokaiOh.jpg|MagiGokaiOh Image:KSG-DekaGokaiOh.jpg|DekaGokaiOh Image:KSG-GaoGokaiOh.jpg|GaoGokaiOh Image:KSG-ShinkenGokaiOh.jpg|ShinkenGokaiOh Image:KSG-GorenGokaiOh.jpg|GorenGokaiOh Image:KSG-GokaiOh Impact Guns.jpg|GokaiOh Impact Guns KSG-HurricaneGokaiOh.jpg|HurricaneGokaiOh KSG-GouJyuGokaiOh.jpg|GouJyuGokaiOh GokaiGalleon The Gokai Galleon (ゴーカイガレオン, Gōkai Gareon) is a three-masted galleon-like spacecraft, originally possessed by AkaRed with his Red Pirate shipmates, Marvelous and Basco ta Jolokia, Basco betrayed the two, with AkaRed saving Marvelous and disappearing. When Marvelous recruits four people to complete the Gokaigers, they use the ship as their base of operations as they search for the Greatest Treasure in the Universe. It is equipped with the Galleon Cannons (ガレオンキャノン, Gareon Kyanon) and several beam cannons on its wings. It holds the four other Gokai Machines in a fashion similar to a Matryoshka doll, with Gokai Trailer as the second largest mecha, the third being Gokai Marine, fourth is Gokai Racer and Gokai Jet being the fifth. As part of GokaiOh, the Gokai Galleon forms the robot's head and torso. GokaiJet The GokaiJet is GokaiBlue's jet mecha. It forms the right arm & hat of GokaiOh. It is armed with a series of beam and vulcan cannons as well as a powerful energy cannon. GokaiTrailer The GokaiTrailer is GokaiYellow's tractor trailer mecha. It forms the left leg of GokaiOh. Its offensive abilities lie in its strong ramming power. GokaiRacer The GokaiRacer is GokaiGreen's race car mecha. It forms the left arm of GokaiOh. It is armed with a beam cannon and an energy cannon. GokaiMarine The GokaiMarine is GoukaiPink's submarine mecha. It forms the right leg of GokaiOh. It is armed with a beam cannon, tracking torpedoes, and homing mines. 'Legend Sentai Mecha and the Sentai Greater Powers' In addition to the Gokai Machines, the Gokaigers gain access to various other Super Sentai's powers to power up GokaiOh. Greater Powers - GokaiOh Modes *'MagiDragon': The MagiDragon is the first combination mecha from Magiranger, formed from the Majinn forms of the eldest four of the Ozu siblings. Unlike its original form, MagiDragon is red instead of silver, as well as not form from the eldest Ozu siblings. It combines with GokaiOh to form MagiGokaiOh. The Gokaigers gain access to it after after Don used courage to save Marvelous' life, a key emotion that the Magirangers use to summon their powers, during their chase against Kai Ozu. *'Patstriker': The DekaMachine Patrol Striker aka Patstriker '''is DekaRed's personal mecha from Dekaranger. It has a different design in Dekaranger. It combines with GokaiOh to form '''DekaGokaiOh. The Gokaigers gain access to it after Doggie Kruger taught Captain Marvelous the true meaning of being a Super Sentai Warrior. *'GekiBeasts': When the Gokaigers use the Gekiranger Keys, they summon the GekiBeasts (GekiTiger, GekiCheetah, GekiJaguar, GekiWolf, and SaiDain). The GekiBeasts emerge from the limb hatches and the Gokai Hō to allow Gokaioh to perform a finishing attack called the''' Gokai Great Geki-Geki Beast (ゴーカイ大ゲキゲキ獣, Gōkai Dai Geki Geki Jū). The Gokaigers gain access to the GekiBeasts after Don and Ahim were taught the meaning of hard work though Juken basics by Jan Kandou. *GaoLion: GaoRed's totem Power Animal, '''GaoLion normally resides on the Sky Island Animarium since the Orgs were defeated before the Gokai Galleon crew and the Zangyack arrived. He proceeds to knock them off, but his later acceptance of the Gokaigers as Super Sentai enabled him to be summoned to fight alongside them. It can combine with GokaiOh to form GaoGokaiOh or ShinkenGokaiOh. The Gokaigers gain access to GaoLion after Marvelous, Joe, and Luka saved a crowd of citizens from Action Commander Bowser and Gormin, making them worthy in GaoLion's eyes to wield it's power, while the access to the Shinkenger's power came when Joe showed Kaoru the tightness their crew is among each other. *'Greater Power of the Carrangers' (カーレンジャーの大いなる力, Kārenjā no Ōinaru Chikara): While Gokaioh is able to perform an attack that resembles the finishing power of RV Robo, Kyousuke states that the Carrangers' pose is the actual greater power of the Carrangers, leading Navi to believe that some Greater Powers are useless. The Greater Power is accessed after the Gokaigers manage to appeal to children in Kyousuke's traffic safety act. *'Variblune': The Variblune is the base of operations for the Gorangers. It combines with GokaiOh to form GorenGokaiOh. *[[Arsenal (Goseiger)#Mecha|'Gosei Headders']]: When the Gokaigers use the Goseiger Keys, they summon the Goseigers' main Gosei Headders (Dragon Headder, Phoenix Headder, Snake Headder, Tiger Headder, and Shark Headder), Skick Brothers, Landick Brothers, and Seaick Brothers to charge at the opponent in a finishing attack called the Gokai All Headders Great Charge (ゴーカイオールヘッダー大進撃, Gōkai Ōru Heddā Daishingeki). *'Greater Power of the Gingamen' (ギンガマンの大いなる力, Gingaman no Ōinaru Chikara): The greater power of the S''eijuu Sentai Gingaman has yet to be used. The greater power of Gingamen is transferred to the Black Knight Key by Hyuuga after his approval and gives it to Gai. *'DaiBouken: The Boukengers' giant robot, the combination of the main five GoGo Vehicles, summoned by the Boukenger Keys. Using its '''GoGo Sword (轟轟剣, Gōgō Ken), it slashes through the target. DaiBouken first appears in Gokiager in Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, where it is accessed after the Gokaigers gain Satoru Akashi's approval. *'Chemical Extinguishers': When the Gokaigers use the GoGo-V Keys, they summon five large fire hoses from GokaiOh's hatches and the Gokai Hō. The hoses allow GokaiOh to perform the Victory Splash attack. *'FuuraiMaru': The FuuraiMaru is the combination of the Fuurai Head and Fuurai Knuckle Karakuri Balls from Hurricaneger. Unlike its original form, FuraiMaru is green instead of navy blue, with elements of Tenkuujin. It will combine with GokaiOh to form HurricaneGokaiOh. *'Greater Power of the Jetmen' (ジェットマンの大いなる力, Jettoman no Ōinaru Chikara): While the Gokaigers are able to use an attack that allows them to assume the form of a Jet Phoenix (ジェットフェニックス, Jetto Fenikkusu)-like firebird as their finishing move, Gai Yuki believes his Sentai team's true greater power is the will to overcome any obstacle, even death. *'Super Live Robo' (スーパーライブロボ, Sūpā Raibu Robo): The combination of Live Robo and Live Boxer, as well as the first combination of two individual robots into a single powerful robot, summoned by the Livemen Keys. * Engine Machalon A hybrid between a falcon and a Formula One racecar as well as the son of Speedor and Bear RV who ends his sentences with "Bari Bari!", summoned by the Go-onger Keys. As an Engine, Machalcon's number is 13. Machalcon is voiced by Hiroaki Hirata. Remaining Greater Powers: *Battle Fever *Sun Vulcan *Changeman (Stolen by Basco) *Flashman (Stolen by Basco) *Maskman (Stolen by Basco) *Fiveman *Kakuranger *Megaranger 'GouJyuJin' GouJyuJin (豪獣神, Gōjūjin, Brave Beast God) is the main mecha of Gai Ikari/GokaiSilver, that is created from the powers of the Zyurangers, Timerangers and Abarangers. The cockpit of the mecha is the standard Gokaiger base, but altered to acomidate GokaiSilver's anchor motif, as well as two steering wheels, each functioning to its corresponding arm. It have three modes that is accessed by inserting the Ranger Keys in a slot between the steering wheels; TimeFire transforms it into GouJyu Drill (豪獣ドリル, Gōjū Doriru, ''Brave Beast Drill), DragonRanger transforms it into '''GouJyu Rex' (豪獣レックス, Gōjū Rekkusu, Brave Beast Rex), and AbareKiller transforms it into GouJyuJin (豪獣神, Gōjūjin). When all the Abarerangers keys are used, the greater power of the Abarerangers allow for the arms of GouJyuJin to swap with GokaiOh's arms (GokaiJet, GokaiRacer) to form GouJyuGokaiOh. In GouJyu Rex mode it is able to fire lasers from its mouth called GouJyu Lasers. When in GouJyujin mode it can open up the drill on it's right arm to reveal a trident that can deliver a powerful strike in Trident Mode and be turned into a shield by spinning the two halves of the drill in Shield Mode. Its main final attack is called GouJyu Triple Drill Dream '(豪獣トリプルドリルドリーム, ''Gōjū Toripuru Doriru Dorīmu, Brave Beast Triple Drill Dream). It is performed by inserting the TimeFire, DragonRanger and AbareKiller Ranger Keys into the three slots. The drill in the cockpit begins to spin and the three forms of the GouJyuJin appears, each attacking the opponent with it's drill. When using the AbareKiller Key alone, GouJyuJin can use the '''Gokai Dengeki Drill Spin (ゴーカイ電撃ドリルスピン, Gōkai Dengeki Doriru Supin, Gokai Blitzkrieg Drill Spin), an attack that is similar to AbareOh's signature finishing attack. It is summoned from the future, in GouJyu Drill mode, by inserting the TimeFire Ranger Key into the GokaiCellular and then pressing the TimeFire symbol three times and then the GoseiKnight symbol. KSG-GouJyuDrill.jpg|GoJyuDrill KSG-GouJyuRex.jpg|GoJyuRex KSG-Gojyujin.jpg|GoJyuJin Miscellany Gold Mode After Gai somehow fused the keys of Go-On Silver and Go-On Gold Don would later suggest that he do the same with all 15 Sixth Ranger keys using his imagination. After Gai pleaded for it, all 15 Sixth Rangers banded together to form the Golden Anchor Key, a key shaped like an Anchor with all the Sixth Rangers faces on it. Gai normally uses his Ranger Keys by placing them inside his GokaiCellular and then scanning them, but the Anchor Key is instead inserted in a slot in the buttom of the GokaiCellular. When activated it forms an armor similar to the key around his chest and armor running down the sides of his legs. His helmet is pushed down and the Gokai Spear changes to Anchor Mode. In this form, he gains an increase in both speed and strength and is able to use a third variant of his Final Wave, called Gokai Legendream '(ゴーカイレジェンドリーム, ''Gōkai Rejendorīmu). By inserting the GokaiSilver Key and swinging the Gokai Spear, he summons the spirit of the past 15 Sixth Rangers. First MegaSilver, GaoSilver, MagiShine, BoukenSilver, Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver and GoseiKnight use their weapons to fire at the enemy. Next will DragonRanger, KibaRanger, KingRanger, TimeFire, Shurikenger, AbareKiller, DekaBreak and ShinkenGold slash the enemy and to finish it off, Gai himself performs the final attack by slashing the enemy with the GokaiSpear. When first used, the attack seemed to tire him out. During the fight with Wolzard Fire and Zubaan in Crash!! Secret Operations, Gai uses an alternative Gold Mode Final Wave called '''Gokai Legend Crash (ゴーカイレジェンドクラッシュ, Gōkai Rejendo Kurasshu), which involves Gai swinging the Gokai Spear with devestating results, while manifestations of Go-On Gold, Go-On Silver, MegaSilver, GaoSilver, BoukenSilver, and GoseiKnight phased in and out as Gai swings the Spear. Golden Mode.jpg Golden Final Wave 1.jpg Golden Mode Final Wave.jpg 5 Gold Modes.jpg|The other 5 Gokaigers in Gold Mode In Super Sentai Battle: Dice-O, GokaiRed can use Gai's Gold Anchor Key to become . However, as it is Gai's key, GokaiRed's Gold Mode is identical to GokaiSilver's Gold Mode, with the 15 Sixth Rangers rather than the past 34 Red Rangers. As shown in cards, Gai's Gold Mode can be used by the rest of the Gokaigers as well. Ranger Keys The Ranger Keys (レンジャーキー, Renjā Kī) are mysterious special items which appeared after the 34 past Sentai teams sacrificed their powers. There were dispersed all over the universe. The Red Pirate Trio, AkaRed, Marvelous and Basco ta Jolokia, knowing that with them they would find the Greatest Treasure in the Universe, collected them and put them in a chest in the Gokai Galleon. Basco betrayed the two, wanting the Keys and the Treasure for himself, conspiring with Zangyack to attack the ship. AkaRed gave the Ranger Key chest to Marvelous before departing. However, it was revealed that they didn't find them all, as Basco found the keys of the Sixth Rangers afterwards. These keys were later taken by the Gokaigers, but Basco revealed that he had keys of Extra Rangers and Bangai Heroes as well. Kai Ozu revealed that to obtain the Greatest Treasure, the full power of the keys of all 34 Sentai teams must be unlocked. Normally stored in their chest called the Gokai Treanger Box (ゴーカイトレンジャーボックス, Gōkai Torenjā Bokkusu), or in a Gokai Buckle, the Ranger Keys fold to form a key which can allow the user to become a Gokaiger or access the powers of one of the previous 34 Sentai groups by using it on the Mobirates. By using it on the weapons it can activate a Final Wave (ファイナルウェイブ, Fainaru Weibu) attack. Basco can summon manifestations of Sixth Rangers and Bangai Heroes by putting the keys in his magic trumpet and playing it. Though the Ranger Keys are kept in the chest on the Gokai Galleon, the Gokaigers can use them on Earth thanks to a link in their bucklers set-up by Navi, in which the desired key will appear. Aside from the five Gokaiger keys, the other Ranger Keys are not specific to any of the five Gokaigers. While the Gokaigers can primarily transform into a previous Super Sentai hero of their color, the Gokaigers can use a Ranger Key of any color. In the events of the film Tensou Sentai Goseiger vs. Shinkenger: Epic on Ginmaku, each of the Gokaigers transforms into a different previous red hero. When their representative color was not on on the previous team, the Gokaiger can transform into the closest analog. For example, if the Gokaigers were to transform into the Gaorangers, GokaiGreen would transform into GaoBlack and GokaiPink would transform into GaoWhite. If the gender of the original hero is different, the Gokaiger's transformed suit will match the style used by their gender. For example, when GokaiBlue and GokaiYellow transform into MagiBlue and MagiYellow in episode 1, the MagiBlue suit is in the male Magiranger style and the MagiYellow suit in the female style. If an original Sentai Warrior comes on contact with their respective Ranger Keys, as shown in Shushuuto THE SPECIAL and Gokaiger Goseiger Super Sentai 199 Hero Great Battle, the keys will glow and they will automatically transform. *Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger'' Ranger Keys (海賊戦隊ゴーカイジャーレンジャーキー, Kaizoku Sentai Gōkaijā Renjā Kī): These keys are the main Ranger Keys used by the Gokaigers. They can also be used in GokaiOh to execute the ''Gokai Star Burst ''finisher. **GokaiRed Key''' (ゴーカイレッドキー, GōkaiReddo Kī): Captain Marvelous's personal Ranger Key that allows him to transform into GokaiRed. **'GokaiBlue Key' (ゴーカイブルーキー, GōkaiBurū Kī): Joe Gibken's personal Ranger Key that allows him to transform into GokaiBlue. **'GokaiYellow Key' (ゴーカイイエローキー, GōkaiIerō Kī): Luka Millfy's personal Ranger Key that allows her to transform into GokaiYellow. **'GokaiGreen Key' (ゴーカイグリーンキー, GōkaiGurīn Kī): Don Dogoier's personal Ranger Key that allows him to transform into GokaiGreen. **'GokaiPink Key' (ゴーカイピンクキー, GōkaiPinku Kī): Ahim de Famille's personal Ranger Key that allows her to transform into GokaiPink. *''Himitsu Sentai Goranger'' Ranger Keys '(秘密戦隊ゴレンジャーレンジャーキー, ''Himitsu Sentai Gorenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Gorangers or summon the Variblune. **AkaRanger Key (アカレンジャーキー, AkaRenjā Kī) **AoRanger Key (アオレンジャーキー, AoRenjā Kī) **KiRanger Key (キレンジャーキー, KiRenjā Kī) **MomoRanger Key (モモレンジャーキー, MomoRenjā Kī) **MidoRanger Key (ミドレンジャーキー, MidoRenjā Kī) *J.A.K.Q. Dengekitai Ranger Keys (ジャッカー電撃隊レンジャーキー, Jakkā Dengekitai Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the J.A.K.Q. team. **Spade Ace Key (スペードエースキー, Supēdo Ēsu Kī) **Dia Jack Key (ダイヤジャックキー, Daiya Jakku Kī) **Heart Queen Key (ハートクインキー, Hāto Kuin Kī) **Clover King Key (クローバーキングキー, Kurōbā Kingu Kī) **Big One Key (ビッグワンキー, Biggu Wan Kī) *Battle Fever J Ranger Keys (バトルフィーバーJレンジャーキー, Batoru Fībā Jei Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Battle Fever team. '''Note: The Gokaigers first use the Battle Fever Keys in The Flying Ghost Ship. **Battle Japan Key (バトルジャパンキー, Batoru Japan Kī) **Battle Cossack Key (バトルコサックキー, Batoru Kosakku Kī) **Battle France Key (バトルフランスキー, Batoru Furansu Kī) **Battle Kenya Key (バトルケニアキー, Batoru Kenia Kī) **Miss America Key (ミスアメリカキー, Misu Amerika Kī) *''Denshi Sentai Denziman Ranger Keys '(電子戦隊デンジマンレンジャーキー, Denshi Sentai Denjiman Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Denzimen. **DenziRed Key (デンジレッドキー, DenjiReddo Kī) **DenziBlue Key (デンジブルーキー, DenjiBurū Kī) **DenziYellow Key (デンジイエローキー, DenjiIerō Kī) **DenziGreen Key (デンジグリーンキー, DenjiGurīn Kī) **DenziPink Key (デンジピンクキー,'' DenjiPinku' 'Kī'') *Taiyo Sentai Sun Vulcan Ranger Keys (太陽戦隊サンバルカンレンジャーキー, ''Taiyō Sentai San Barukan Renjā Kī''): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Sun Vulcans. **VulEagle Key (バルイーグルキー, BuruĪguru Ki) **VulShark Key (バルシャークキー, BuruShāku Ki) **VulPanther Key (バルパンサーキー, BuruPansa Ki) *Dai Sentai Goggle V ''Ranger Keys '(大戦隊ゴーグルファイブレンジャーキー, Dai Sentai Gōguru Faibu Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Goggle V group. **GoggleRed Key (ゴーグルレッドキー, GōguruReddo Ki) **GoggleBlack Key (ゴーグルブラックキー, Gōguru'Burakku Kī) **GoggleBlue Key (ゴーグルブルーキー, Gōguru'Burū Kī)''' **GoggleYellow Key (ゴーグルイエローキー, ''Gōguru'Ierō Kī'') **GogglePink Key (ゴーグルピンクキー,'' GōguruPinku Kī'') *Kagaku Sentai Dynaman Ranger Keys''' (科学戦隊ダイナマンレンジャーキー, Kagaku Sentai Dainaman Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Dynamen. **DynaRed Key (ダイナレッドキー, DainaReddo Kī) **DynaBlack Key (ダイナブラックキー, DainaBurakku 'Kī) **DynaBlue Key (ダイナブルーキー, DainaBurū Kī) **DynaYellow Key (ダイナイエローキー, DainaIerō Kī) **DynaPink Key (ダイナピンクキー, DainaPinku Kī) *''Choudenshi Bioman'' Ranger Keys (超電子バイオマンレンジャーキー, Chōdenshi Baioman 'Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Biomen. **Red One Key (レッドワンキー, Reddo Wan Kī) **Green Two Key (グリーンツーキー, Gurīn Tsū' Kī) **Blue Three Key (ブルースリーキー, Burū Surī Kī) **Yellow Four Key (イエローフォーキー, Ierō Fō Kī) **Pink Five Key (ピンクファイブキー, Pinku Faibu Kī) *''Dengeki Sentai Changeman'' Ranger Keys (電撃戦隊チェンジマンレンジャーキー, Dengeki Sentai Chenjiman 'Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Changemen. **Change Dragon Key (チェンジドラゴンキー, Chenji Doragon Kī) **Change Griffin Key (チェンジグリフォン, Chenji Gurifon Kī) **Change Pegasus Key (チェンジペガサスキー, Chenji Pegasasu Kī) **Change Mermaid Key (チェンジマーメイドキー, Chenji Māmeido Kī) **Change Phoenix Key (チェンジフェニックスキー, Chenji Fenikkusu Kī) *'''Chōshinsei Flashman ''Ranger Keys' ''(超新星フラッシュマンレンジャーキー, Chōshinsei Furasshuman''' Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Flashmen.'' **Red Flash Key (レッドフラッシュキー, Reddo Furasshu 'Ki) **Green Flash Key (グリーンフラッシュキー, Gurīn Furasshu 'Ki) **Blue Flash Key (ブルーフラッシュキー, Burū Furasshu Kī) **Yellow Flash Key (イエローフラッシュキー, Ierō Furasshu Kī) **Pink Flash Key (ピンクフラッシュキー, Pinku Furasshu 'Kī) *Hikari Sentai Maskman Ranger Keys (光戦隊マスクマンレンジャーキー, ''Hikari Sentai Masukuman Renjā Kī''): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Maskmen''.'' **Red Mask Key (レッドマスクキー, Reddo Masuku Kī) **Black Mask Key (ブラックマスクキー, Burakku Masuku Kī) **Blue Mask Key (ブルーマスクキー, Burū Masuku Kī) **Yellow Mask Key (イエローマスクキー, Ierō Masuku Kī) **Pink Mask Key (ピンクマスクキー, Pinku Masuku Kī) *[[Choujuu Sentai Liveman|Choujuu Sentai Liveman ']]'Ranger Keys''' (超獣戦隊ライブマンレンジャーキー, Chōjū Sentai Raibuman 'Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Livemen or transform GokaiOh into Super Live Robo for the Super Big Burst finisher'.' **Red Falcon Key (レッドファルコンキー, Reddo Farukon Kī) **Yellow Lion Key (イエローライオンキー, Ierō Raion Kī) **Blue Dolphin Key (ブルードルフィンキー, Burū Dorufin Kī) **Black Bison Key (ブラックバイソンキー, Burakku Baison' Kī'') **Green Sai Key (グリーンサイキー, Gurīn Sai 'Kī) *Kousoku Sentai Turboranger Ranger Keys''' (高速戦隊ターボレンジャーレンジャーキー, Kōsoku Sentai Tāborenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Turborangers. **Red Turbo Key (レッドターボキー, Reddo Tābo Ki) **Black Turbo Key (ブラックターボキー'', Burakku Tābo Ki'') **Blue Turbo Key (ブルーターボキー, Burū Tābo Ki) **Yellow Turbo Key (イエローターボキー, Ierō Tābo Ki) **Pink Turbo Key (ピンクターボキー, Pinku Tābo Ki) *'Chikyuu Sentai Fiveman Ranger Keys' (地球戦隊ファイブマンレンジャーキー, Chikyū Sentai Faibuman 'Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Fivemen. Note: The Gokaigers first use the Fiveman Keys in 199 Hero Great Battle. **FiveRed Key (ファイブレッドキー, FaibuReddo 'Kī) **FiveBlue Key (ファイブブルーキー, FaibuBurū' Kī) **FiveBlack Key (ファイブブラックキー, FaibuBurakku 'Kī) **FivePink Key (ファイブピンクキー, FaibuPinku Kī) **FiveYellow Key (ファイブイエローキー, FaibuIerō Kī) *'[[Choujin Sentai Jetman|''Chōjin Sentai Jetman ]]Ranger Keys (鳥人戦隊ジェットマンレンジャーキー, Chōjin Sentai Jettoman Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Jetmen. **Red Hawk Key (レッドホークキー, Reddo Hōku Ki) **Black Condor Key (ブラックコンドルキー, Burakku Kondoru Kī) **Yellow Owl Key (イエローオウルキー'', Ierō Ōru Ki'') **White Swan Key (ホワイトスワンキー, Howaito Suwan Kī) **Blue Swallow Key (ブルースワローキー'', Burū Suwarō Ki'') *Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger Ranger Keys''' (恐竜戦隊ジュウレンジャーレンジャーキー, Kyōryū Sentai Jūrenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Zyurangers. The Greater Power of the Zyurangers is used for the GouJyuRex mode of GokaiSilver's mecha. **TyrannoRanger Key (ティラノレンジャーキー, TiranoRenjā Kī) **MammothRanger Key (マンモスレンジャーキー, ManmosuRenjā Kī) **TriceraRanger Key (トリケラレンジャーキー, TorikeraRenjā Kī) **TigerRanger Key (タイガーレンジャーキー, TaigāRenjā Kī) **PteraRanger Key (プテラレンジャーキー, PuteraRenjā Kī) *''Gosei Sentai Dairanger'' Ranger Keys (五星戦隊ダイレンジャーレンジャーキー, Gosei Sentai Dairenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Dairangers or transfer Qi from GokaiOh to GouJyuJin to initiate the Gokai GouJyu Qi-Power Bomber attack. **RyuuRanger Key (リュウレンジャーキー, RyūRenjā' Kī) **ShishiRanger Key (シシレンジャーキー, ShishiRenjā Kī) **TenmaRanger Key (テンマレンジャーキー, TenmaRenjā Kī) **KirinRanger Key (キリンレンジャーキー, KirinRenjā Kī) **HououRanger Key (ホウオウレンジャーキー, HōōRenjā Kī) *''Ninja Sentai Kakuranger'' Ranger Keys '(忍者戦隊カクレンジャーレンジャーキー, ''Ninja Sentai Kakurenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Kakurangers. **NinjaRed Key (ニンジャレッドキー, NinjaReddo Kī) **NinjaWhite Key (ニンジャホワイトキー, NinjaHowaito Kī) **NinjaBlue Key (ニンジャブルーキー, NinjaBurū Kī) **NinjaYellow Key (ニンジャイエローキー, NinjaIerō Kī) **NinjaBlack Key (ニンジャブラックキー, Ninja Burakku Kī) *Chōriki Sentai Ohranger ''Ranger Keys' (超力戦隊オーレンジャーレンジャーキー, Chōriki Sentai Ōrenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Ohrangers. The Greater Power of the Ohrangers is used for the GokaiGalleon Buster. **OhRed Key (オーレッドキー, ŌReddo Kī) **OhGreen Key (オーグリーンキー, ŌGurīn Kī) **OhBlue Key (オーブルーキー, ŌBurū Kī) **OhYellow Key (オーイエローキー, ŌIerō Kī) **OhPink Key (オーピンクキー, ŌPinku Kī) *''Gekisou Sentai Carranger'' Ranger Keys (激走戦隊カーレンジャーキー, Gekisō Sentai Kārenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Carrangers or initiate the Gokai Radical Racing Slash ''attack in GokaiOh. **Red Racer Key (レッドレーサーキー, ''Reddo Rēsā Kī) **Blue Racer Key (ブルーレーサーキー, Burū Rēsā Kī) **Green Racer Key (グリーンレーサーキー, Gurīn Rēsā Kī) **Yellow Racer Key (イエローレーサーキー, Iero Resa Ki) **Pink Racer Key (ピンクレーサーキー, Pinku Rēsā Kī) *''Denji Sentai Megaranger ''Ranger Keys (電磁戦隊メガレンジャーレンジャーキー, Denji Sentai Megarenjā Renjā Kī): '''Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Megarangers.' **MegaRed Key (メガレッドキー, ''MegaReddo Kī) **MegaBlack Key (メガブラックキー, MegaBurakku Kī) **MegaBlue Key (メガブルーキー, MegaBurū Kī) **MegaYellow Key (メガイエローキー, MegaIerō Kī) **MegaPink Key (メガピンクキー, MegaPinku Kī) *'''Seijū Sentai Gingaman ''Ranger Keys '(星獣戦隊ギンガマンレンジャーキー, ﻿''Seijū Sentai Gingaman'' Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Gingamen. **GingaRed Key (ギンガレッドキー, GingaReddo Kī) **GingaGreen Key (ギンガグリーンキー, GingaGurīn Kī) **GingaBlue Key (ギンガブルーキー, GingaBurū Kī) **GingaYellow Key (ギンガイエローキー, GingaIerō Kī) **GingaPink Key (ギンガピンクキー, Ginga Pinku Kī) *'''Kyūkyū Sentai GoGo-V ''Ranger Keys '(救急戦隊ゴーゴーファイブレンジャーキー, Kyūkyū Sentai GōGō Faibu﻿﻿ Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the GoGo-V siblings or summon the Impact Guns to initiate the Victory Splash attack and then execute the Gokai Prominence finisher. **GoRed Key (ゴーレッドキー, GōReddo Kī) **GoBlue Key (ゴーブルーキー, GōBurū Kī) **GoGreen Key (ゴーグリーンキー, GōGurīn Kī) **GoYellow Key (ゴーイエローキー, GoIero Ki) **GoPink Key (ゴーピンクキー, GōPinku Kī) *''Mirai Sentai Timeranger ''Ranger Keys (未来戦隊タイムレンジャーレンジャーキー, Mirai Sentai Taimurenjā' Renjā Kī''): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Timerangers. The Greater Power of the Timerangers is used for the GouJyuDrill mode of GokaiSilver's mecha. **TimeRed Key (タイムレッドキー, TaimuReddo Kī) **TimePink Key (タイムピンクキー, TaimuPinku Kī) **TimeBlue Key (タイムブルーキー, TaimuBurū Kī) **TimeYellow Key (タイムイエローキー, TaimuIerō Kī) **TimeGreen Key (タイムグリーンキー, TaimuGurīn Kī) *[[Hyakujuu Sentai Gaoranger|''Hyakujū Sentai Gaoranger ]]Ranger Keys' (百獣戦隊ガオレンジャーレンジャーキー, Hyakujū Sentai Gaorenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Gaorangers or summon GaoLion. **GaoRed Key (ガオレッドキー, GaoReddo Kī) **GaoYellow Key (ガオイエローキー, GaoIero Kī)' **GaoBlue Key (ガオブルーキー, ''GaoBurū Kī) **GaoBlack Key (ガオブラックキー, GaoBurakku Kī) **GaoWhite Key (ガオホワイトキー, GaoHowaito Kī) *''Ninpū Sentai Hurricaneger'' Ranger Keys''' (忍風戦隊ハリケンジャーレンジャーキー, Ninpū Sentai Harikenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers or summon Fuuraimaru. **HurricaneRed Key (ハリケンレッドキー, HarikenReddo Kī) **HurricaneBlue Key (ハリケンブルーキー, HarikenBurū Kī) **HurricaneYellow Key (ハリケンイエローキー, HarikenIerō Kī) **KabutoRaiger Key (カブトライジャーキー, KabutoRaijā Kī) **KuwagaRaiger Key (クワガライジャーキー, KuwagaRaijā Kī) *'[[Bakuryuu Sentai Abaranger|''Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger ]]Ranger Keys''' (爆竜戦隊アバレンジャーレンジャーキー, Bakuryū Sentai Abarenjā﻿﻿ Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Abarangers. The Greater Power of the Abarangers is used for the GouJyuJin mode of GokaiSilver's mecha. When these keys are used along with the AbareKiller Key, GokaiOh swaps arms with GouJyuJin to become GouJyu GokaiOh. **AbareRed Key (アバレッドキー, AbareReddo Kī) **AbareBlue Key (アバレブルーキー, AbareBurū Kī) **AbareYellow Key (アバレイエローキー,'' AbareIerō Kī'') **AbareBlack Key (アバレブラックキー, AbareBurakku Kī) *''Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger'' Ranger Keys (特捜戦隊デカレンジャーレンジャーキー, Tokusō Sentai Dekarenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Dekarangers or summon the Patrol Striker. Note: The DekaRed Key is first used by GokaiGreen in Epic on Ginmaku. **DekaRed Key (デカレッドキー, DekaReddo Kī) **DekaBlue Key (デカブルーキー, DekaBurū Kī) **DekaGreen Key (デカグリーンキー, DekaGurīn Kī) **DekaYellow Key (デカイエローキー, DekaIerō Kī) **DekaPink Key (デカピンクキー, DekaPinku Kī) *''Mahou Sentai Magiranger'' Ranger Keys (魔法戦隊マジレンジャーレンジャーキー, Mahō Sentai Majirenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Magirangers or summon Magi Dragon. Note: The MagiRed Key is first used by GokaiPink in Epic on Ginmaku. **MagiRed Key (マジレッドキー, MajiReddo Kī) **MagiYellow Key (マジイエローキー, MajiIerō Kī) **MagiBlue Key (マジブルーキー, MajiBurū Kī) **MagiPink Key (マジピンクキー, MajiPinku Kī) **MagiGreen Key (マジグリーンキー, MajiGurīn Kī) *''GoGo Sentai Boukenger'' Ranger Keys '(轟轟戦隊ボウケンジャーレンジャーキー, ''Gōgō Sentai Bōkenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Boukengers or summon DaiBouken to attack the enemy before giving GokaiOh the GoGo Ken for the Gokai Adventure Drive finisher. '''Note: The BoukenRed Key is first used by GokaiBlue in Epic on Ginmaku. **BoukenRed Key (ボウケンレッドキー, BoukenReddo Ki?) **BoukenBlack Key (ボウケンブラックキー, BōkenBurakku Kī) **BoukenBlue Key (ボウケンブルーキー, BoukenBurū Ki) **BoukenYellow Key (ボウケンイエローキー, BoukenIero Ki) **BoukenPink Key (ボウケンピンクキー, BōkenPinku Kī) *''Jūken Sentai Gekiranger ''Ranger Keys (獣拳戦隊ゲキレンジャーレンジャーキー, Jūken Sentai Gekirenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Gekirangers or summon the GekiBeasts for the Gokai Great Geki Geki Fist finisher. Note: The GekiRed Key is first used by GokaiYellow in Epic on Ginmaku. **GekiRed Key (ゲキレッドキー, GekiReddo Kī) **GekiYellow Key (ゲキイエローキー, GekiIerō Kī) **GekiBlue Key (ゲキゲキブルーキー, GekiBurū Kī) **GekiViolet Key (ゲキバイオレットキー, GekiBaioretto Kī) **GekiChopper Key (ゲキチョッパーキー, GekiChoppā' Kī) *''Engine Sentai Go-onger'' Ranger Keys (炎神戦隊ゴーオンジャーレンジャーキー, Enjin Sentai Gōonjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Go-ongers or summon Engine Machalon. Note: The Go-on Red Key is first used by GokaiRed in Epic on Ginmaku. **Go-On Red Key (ゴーオンレッドキー, GōonReddo Kī) **Go-On Blue Key (ゴーオンブルーキー, GōonBurū Kī) **Go-On Yellow Key (ゴーオンイエローキー, GōonIerō Kī) **Go-On Green Key (ゴーオングリーンキー, GōonGurīn Kī) **Go-On Black Key (ゴーオンブラックキー, GōonBurakku Kī) *''Samurai Sentai Shinkenger'' Ranger Keys (侍戦隊シンケンジャーレンジャーキー, Samurai Sentai Shinkenjā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Shinkengers or combine GokaiOh with GaoLion to form Shinken GokaiOh. **ShinkenRed Key (シンケンレッドキー, ShinkenReddo Kī) **ShinkenBlue Key (シンケンブルーキー, ShinkenBurū Kī) **ShinkenPink Key (シンケンピンクキー, ShinkenPinku Kī) **ShinkenGreen Key (シンケングリーンキー, ShinkenGurīn Kī) **ShinkenYellow Key (シンケンイエローキー, ShinkenIerō Kī) *''Tensou Sentai Goseiger'' Ranger Keys '(天装戦隊ゴセイジャーレンジャーキー, ''Tensō Sentai Goseijā Renjā Kī): Any of these keys allow a Gokaiger to assume the form of any of the Goseigers or summon the Gosei Headders for the Gokai All Headders Great Strike finisher. **GoseiRed Key (ゴセイレッドキー, GoseiReddo Kī) **GoseiPink Key (ゴセイピンクキー, GoseiPinku Kī) **GoseiBlack Key (ゴセイブラックキー, GoseiBurakku Kī) **GoseiYellow Key (ゴセイイエローキー, GoseiIerō Kī) **GoseiBlue Key (ゴセイブルーキー, GoseiBurū Kī) Gokai Silver's Ranger Keys :These keys (bar GokaiSilver) were originally found by Basco after Marvelous took the main Ranger Keys. These 15 keys were taken off him when the Gokaigers defeated his Ranger clones. Mikoto Nakadai (AbareKiller), Burai (DragonRanger) and Naoto Takizawa (TimeFire) created the GokaiSilver powers in the afterlife, along with a sixteenth 6th Ranger Key, which they gave to Gai Ikari when he proved himself. The other sixth Ranger keys now belong to Gai. '' : :''Unlike most Ranger Keys, which just announce their team names when in use, the Shurikenger and Gosei Knight keys announce the name of the Ranger themselves, while the Go-on Gold and Go-On Silver Keys announce the name of the Go-On Wings due to different affliations with those members (Gosei Knight was once a Headder, Shurikenger is from a different ninja school than the Hurricanegers and Gouraigers, and the Sutou Siblings were part of a team before the Go-Ongers were formed). *'GokaiSilver Key '(ゴーカイシルバーキー, GokaiShirubā Kī): Gai Ikari's personal Ranger Key that allows him to transform into GokaiSilver. *DragonRanger Key (ドラゴンレンジャーキー, DoragonRenjā Kī): This key can be used to transform GoJyuDrill into GoJyuRex. *KibaRanger Key (キバレンジャーキー, KibaRenjā Kī) *KingRanger Key (キングレンジャーキー, KinguRenjā Kī) *MegaSilver Key (メガシルバーキー, MegaShirubā Kī) *TimeFire Key''' (タイムファイヤーキー, Taimu Faiyā Kī): This key can be used to summon GoJyuDrill from the year 3000. *'GaoSilver Key '(ガオシルバーキー, GaoShirubā Kī) *'Shurikenger Key '(シュリケンジャーキー, Shurikenjā Kī) *'AbareKiller Key '(アバレキラーキー, AbareKirā Kī): This key can be used to transform GoJyuRex into GoJyuJin. When used on its own, the AbareKiller Key allows GouJyuJin to execute the Gokai Dengeki Drill Spin finisher. When this key is used with the other Abaranger Keys, GouJyuJin swaps arms with GokaiOh to become GouJyu GokaiOh. *'DekaBreak Key '(デカブレイクキー, DekaBureiku Kī) *'MagiShine Key '(マジシャインキー, MajiShain Kī) *'BoukenSilver Key '(ボウケンシルバーキー, BōkenShirubā Kī) *'Go-On Wings Key '(ゴーオンウイングスキー, Gōon Uingusu' 'Kī): ''Combined form of the Go-On Gold and Silver keys when Gai couldn't decide which to choose. **'Go-On Gold Key (ゴーオンゴールドキー, GōonGōrudo Kī) **Go-On Silver Key (ゴーオンシルバーキー, GōonShirubā Kī) *ShinkenGold Key (シンケンゴールドキー, ShinkenGōrudo Kī) *GoseiKnight Key (ゴセイナイトキー, GoseiNaito Kī) Extra Ranger/Bangai Hero Keys :After losing his Sixth Ranger keys to the Gokaigers, Basco ta Jolokia revealed that he had keys of Extra Ranger and Bangai Heroes as well. The Black Knight key was taken from him by Gai in Episode 20. Gai later took the remaining keys in Episode 31. *Signalman Key''' (シグナルマンキー, Shigunaruman Kī) *'Black Knight Hyuuga Key' (黒騎士ヒュウガキー, Kuro Kishi Hyūga Kī): Given to Gai by Hyuuga himself during the Gokaiger's second fight with Basco after retrieving the Black Knight Key. It holds the Gingamen's Greater Power. *'DekaMaster Key' (デカマスターキー, Dekamasutā Kī) *'DekaSwan Key' (デカスワンキー, Dekasuwan Kī) *'MagiMother Key' (マジマーサキー, Majimāsa Kī) *'Wolzard Fire Key' (ウルザードファイヤー, Uruzādo Faiyā Kī'')'' *'Great Sword Man Zubaan Key' (大剣人ズバーン, Daikenjin Zubān Kī) *'Black Lion Rio Key' (黒獅子リオ, Kurojishi Rio Kī) *'Confrontation Beast Chameleon-Fist Mele Key' (臨獣カメレオン拳メレ, Rinjū Kamereonken Mere Kī) *'Princess ShinkenRed Key' (姫シンケンレッド, Hime Shinken Reddo Kī) Miscellaneous Ranger Keys *'AbarePink Key' (アバレピンクキー, AbarePinku Ki): Given to Ahim by Emiri Imanaka-Sanjyo herself. Like with Emiri, the Key only gives Ahim the improvised costume with no powers at all. This is the only known key not to originate from the Great Legend War. Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger Category:Sentai Arsenal Category:Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger